


A Not-So-Silent Morning

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: For the Ficcing Captain Canary prompt:  “Holiday Arguments on the Waverider”





	A Not-So-Silent Morning

“Good morning, Captain Lance, and a very Merry Christmas!” Gideon announced cheerfully. 

Sara groaned and cracked one eye open. Len, who had not been named by the AI, pulled a pillow over his head. 

“Gideon, I don’t care if it’s Christmas morning,” Sara replied groggily. “There are no actual children aboard the Waverider, so I’ll get out of bed when I damn well please.” 

“There may not be actual children aboard, but it seems some of your crew are in need of…adult supervision.” 

“Seriously?” 

“There is a rather spirited discussion taking place about the merits of presents before breakfast.” 

“Got my present right here. Not getting up.” 

“There is also dissent as to what constitutes a proper holiday breakfast. Dr. Heywood insists that this is one of the few days of the year when candy is an acceptable first meal of the day. Dr. Palmer suggests that sticky buns or pie are a good compromise.” There was a slightly ominous pause. “Mr. Rory is insisting upon copious amounts of bacon, freshly fried.” 

“They’re grownups. They can figure it out for themselves.” 

“I should warn you, Mr. Rory is still rather inebriated from last night’s celebrations, and has been adding liberal amounts of alcohol to both the hot cocoa and the eggnog. Should he trigger the fire alarm, I would have no choice but to -” 

Len rolled over. “All right. Fine. We’re getting up now.”


End file.
